The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner comprising a lower housing part, on which wheels are mounted for moving the vacuum cleaner along a floor surface, and which forms a dirt collection container with a suction inlet to which a suction hose is connectable, and an upper housing part which is mountable on the lower housing part and accommodates an electrically drivable suction unit, and an electric supply cable for connecting the suction unit to an electrical voltage source.
A floor surface, for example, or a piece of furniture, in particular, upholstered furniture, can be vacuumed with such vacuum cleaners. The vacuum cleaner can be moved along the floor surface by the user. To this end, wheels are mounted on the lower housing part, for example, two running wheels and at least one steering wheel pivotable about a vertical pivot axis. The suction unit arranged in the upper housing part, which comprises an electric motor and a suction turbine, generates a negative pressure in the dirt collection container formed by the lower housing part, so that dirt particles can be sucked into the dirt collection container via the suction hose which can be connected to the suction inlet. An electric supply cable is used to supply the suction unit with electrical energy.
The electric supply cable can have a length of more than 10 meters, for example, a length of 15 meters, and the suction hose usually also has a considerable length, for example, a length of at least two meters. For storage of the vacuum cleaner, the supply cable is usually wound up and held on the vacuum cleaner. It is, in addition, helpful if the suction hose can also be secured to the housing of the vacuum cleaner. When the vacuum cleaner is subsequently put into operation again, it is often awkward for the user to transfer the supply cable and the suction hose independently of each other into a position of use. There is often a risk of supply cable and suction hose becoming entangled and thus making it difficult to put the vacuum cleaner into use.
The object of the present invention is to develop a vacuum cleaner of the generic kind so that it is easier to handle, and the supply cable and the suction hose can be held in a simple way for storage on the vacuum cleaner and removed from the vacuum cleaner for use.